dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Zombies
"Zombies and Shotguns" is the first episode of season 2. Almost all zombie sounds in this episode are from Left 4 Dead. Plot Red and Blue are at a gunshop in the Maulmart and Red is trying to open a bag of chips with a shotgun. As he fails to open it, he begins to believe the bag was made by Satan himself. Then, zombies appear at the door and break in. Red shoots the the bag again, and the bullet riochets to a zombies head. Blue takes Red out of the gunshop, and zombies are everywhere. Blue, obviously aware as to the serious threat the zombies pose, tells Blue that zombies are trying to "eat his chips" so Red would start attacking the zombies. An angered Red shoots the zombies with his shotgun. Red and Blue run to a hardware store and Blue tells red to pick up a chainsaw. Red picks one up and starts trying to slice open the bag of chips with it. Blue tells Red it is for the zombies. So Red starts slicing the zombies and kills a living person, probably since the guy looks like a douche. So Red and Blue (Blue now using Red's shotgun) leave the hardware store and find out the zombie outbreak is because of cinnamon buns. Red and Blue continue to run from the zombies, but run into a dead end. Red decids to try to open the bag of chips again and Blue spots flammable perfume. He shoots it, causing the zombies to burn in flames. At that time, he says "Fuck Yea" in reference to the "Fuck Yea" picture below. But the water goes off from the ceiling and waters away the fires, so the zombies come back up. Red finally opens the bag of chips, But Blue is frightened of the zombies. Episode Ending The "I" in "Dick Figures" were replaced by a Chainsaw and a Shotgun. Also at episode selection, you can hear Lord Tourettes screaming. Transcript Bee: (autotuned) Season Two mothafucka! Ow! (Red loads a shotgun) Blue: Seriously dude, you don't need a shotgun. Red: Are you kidding?! I've been trying to get this bag of chips open for like a week! This bag was made by SATAN! (Red fires a bullet at the bag but the bullet is deflected) Red: See? SEE? Uuuuuuuhhhhhh, I just want some chips. (Groaning sounds are heard) Blue: What the- (Zombies are trying to get inside through the door) Blue: ZOMBIES! (Zombies break open door) Blue: Oh Damn! (Red fires a bullet the bag of chips again but the bullet is deflected and it kills one of the zombies) Red: Touché, Bag. Blue: Come on, dude! (Blue takes the bag of chips. He and Red run away. Zombies are trying to get them) Blue: Huh? (Zombies are all around the mall and some are trying to kill Lord Tourettes) Lord Tourretes: Oh man I'm so FUCKED! Blue: Quick! These dudes want to eat your chips! Red: Oh, Fuck That! (Loads shotgun) You dead! (Kills Zombie) Who dead? (Kills Zombie) You dead! (Kills Zombie) Blue: Boomer! (Red kills Big Fat Lady) Blue: Gross! (A zombie screams.) Blue: This way! Red: do do do do do (They go inside Liscence to Drill store) Blue: (Throws the bag of chips while trying to block the door) Get a chainsaw! Red: (Throws away the shotgun) Good idea! (Uses it to try to open bag) Red: WWWWOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Blue: No, for the zombies, you retard! Red: Zombies? What Zombies? (He dosen't notice that he killed 2 zombies) Blue: (Grabs Shotgun) Fuck You! (Shoots zombies) (Red lets a zombie bite the bag and pulls the bag to see if it will open, but the zombie's head comes off) Red: Dammit. Blue: (Shoots another zombie) Brainshot! (Cries) (Red tries to chainsaw the bag again) Gray: Hey bros, bros, this is like, crazy right? (Red kills Gray) Blue: Uh, I don't think that guy was a zombie. Red: I know, THE PERFECT MURDER. (They run out of the store) Blue: Oh my God! (A bunch of zombies are crowded around Cinnamuch.) That must be where the outbreak started. Those Cinnamon swirls are irresistable! (Mr. Dinkleberry eats one) Mr. Dinkleberry: Hey, I haven't had any yet. (Red activates chainsaw and Blue loads shotgun and kills him) (Blue and Red runs away from zombies) Regular Zombies: Brains!!!! Other Zombie: Brian!!! Blue: Huh, Dead End! Red: Good one. (Zombie are coming closer) Red: (Trying to open the bag) I wish I had fingers. (Blue sees a highly flammable perfume, then he aims and shoots it while Red is still trying to open the bag. Then the fire kills the zombies.) Blue: Fuck yea. (The sprinklers turn on and extinguishes the fire and the zombies come back to life) Red: (Finally opens the bag) Oh Sick! Blue: Oh Fu- (Episode Ends) Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Videos